A Starless Night
by ramyeongoreng
Summary: Jika Chanyeol disuruh memilih antara langit dan bintang, ia akan memilih langit tanpa bintang. / CHANBAEK, BAEKYEOL, BOY X BOY /


**A STARLESS NIGHT**

 **By ramyeongoreng/sehunaconda**

 **PARK CHANYEOL X BYUN BAEKHYUN**

Genre: ANGST ANGST ANGST

((because I'm a sucker for broken!otp these days forgive me))

Rate: T

Length: 2368 words / oneshot

 _ **Jika Chanyeol disuruh memilih antara langit dan bintang, ia akan memilih langit tanpa bintang.**_

* * *

Malam itu suhu kota Seoul mencapai 9 derajat Celsius.

Park Chanyeol menjalankan kedua kakinya menuju _subway station_. Hari ini ia menutup studionya lebih cepat dari biasanya, mengingat sedikitnya penyanyi yang melakukan _comeback_ pada musim dingin seperti ini membuat studio musik Chanyeol lumayan sepi.

Dirinya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa akan membawa sarung tangan. Karena sibuk menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyandung sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sepasang kaki milik perempuan yang usianya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya.

Perempuan itu mendongak, bersiap-siap untuk memaki siapa pun yang berani menginjak kakinya. Tetapi Chanyeol bereaksi lebih cepat, dirinya menunduk sedikit,

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatnya tadi."

Mendengar suara berat tersebut, perempuan itu kini membulatkan kedua bola matanya,

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sementara perempuan ini kini malah balik membungkukkan badannya,

"Maafkan aku juga. Mungkin aku juga salah berdiri di tengah jalan."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Perempuan itu kini bangkit dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku dulu adalah penggemarmu saat di EXO! Sekarang pun juga begitu, sih. Tetapi sejak EXO bubar kau jadi jarang kelihatan! Sayang sekali! Ditambah aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi, susah sekali mengikuti perkembanganmu!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, sementara perempuan itu kembali berceloteh,

"Sungguh aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi! Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Perempuan itu langsung membuka resleting dalam tasnya dan mengambil sebuah spidol.

"Aku tidak membawa buku, jadi maukah kau tanda tangan di belakang ponselku, saja?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Chanyeol sebelum ia mengambil ponsel dan spidol milik perempuan itu dan membubuhkan casing belakang ponsel itu dengan tanda tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Perempuan itu mengambil ponselnya dan spidolnya kembali. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu membungkuk, "Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol-ssi! Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini!"

Suara klakson bus terdengar membuat perempuan itu menoleh, "Ah, bus ku sudah datang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Park Chanyeol-ssi! Tetap semangat! Fighting!"

Perempuan itu mengepalkan salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh semangat sebelum perempuan itu naik ke dalam bus.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tangannya masih sibuk saling menggesekkan diri mencari kehangatan. Kakinya kini berjalan menuju subway station, saat itu pula kehangatan menerpa membuat Chanyeol bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya satu sama lain. Tangan kirinya merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kartu subway. Saat ia ingin menempelkan kartu tersebut ke mesin, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan yang terdapat di papan reklame LED di depannya.

Ia masih ingat bahwa kemarin yang ada di papan reklame LED itu adalah iklan promosi perawatan wajah oleh aktris senior Song Hyekyo. Sekarang wajah aktris senior itu terganti dengan wajah yang sampai saat ini masih terekam dalam memorinya.

Wajah Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

" _Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat saat pria jangkung itu baru saja memasuki dorm._

" _Hey, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukkan Baekhyun dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala pria yang lebih kecil._

" _Tebak, apa? Aku akan merilis album solo!" ujar Baekhyun senang._

 _Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, matanya menatap manik Baekhyun yang kini berbinar dengan senyum cerah terlihat dari bibir tipisnya,_

" _Wow! Selamat, Baek! Impianmu jadi nyata kan?"_

 _Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tanda ia masih dalam euforia-nya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah jadi muram._

" _Hey, kenapa dengan wajah itu? Baru saja kau senang-senang masa tiba-tiba wajahmu sedih begini?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol, "Pikirkan Chanyeol, kalau aku merilis album solo, aku akan sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu denganmu. Aku tidak berani membayangkan aku akan berada di panggung tanpa member lain, tanpamu. Aku merasa senang, tapi disatu sisi aku merasa tertekan karena aku akan berada di sana sendiri. Dan aku akan mengulangi hal itu terus menerus sampai masa promosiku habis. Kau bisa bayangkan?!"_

 _Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau takutkan? Menjadikan panggung milikmu sendiri adalah mimpimu sejak dulu, bukankah begitu?"_

" _Tapi, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa….." ujarnya lirih, "Selain itu, aku pasti akan sangat sibuk. Aku tidak akan mempunyai waktu untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau merasa kesepian atau merasa ku tinggalkan, Chanyeol-ah."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Sayang, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian atau ditinggalkan. Walaupun kau bakal sibuk selama 7 hari 24 jam, kau akan tetap kembali ke dorm ini kan? Kau masih bisa bertemu denganku, dan juga bertemu dengan member lain. Kau bisa mencuri waktu, Baek. Ingat saat promosi Monster dulu kita sering diam-diam pergi mencari Pokemon? Nah, kita bisa diam-diam pergi juga saat kau promosi nanti. Bagaimana?"_

 _Senyum kini menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, "Yah, kalau Manager hyung mendengar ini, pasti kau dan aku akan digantung olehnya."_

 _Pria jangkung itu kini membawa Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya, "Asal bersamamu aku siap digantung olehnya."_

 _Chanyeol bisa merasakan getaran tawa dari Baekhyun yang ada dipelukannya, "_ Cheesy _. Berhenti berbicara seperti itu, Park Chanyeol atau aku akan muntah karena terlalu banyak menelan 'keju'."_

* * *

Wajahnya masih sama, senyumnya masih sama. Semuanya masih terlihat sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Byun Baekhyun masih terlihat bersinar dimanapun ia berada.

Papan reklame LED itu menampilkan video Baekhyun yang sedang mengiklankan minuman isotonik. Dengan berlatarkan pantai, Baekhyun terlihat tertawa dengan beberapa model yang menjadi temannya dalam iklan tersebut sebelum menoleh kearah kamera,

" _Kalau kamu merasa lelah, itu mungkin bukan karena kamu kelelahan karena beraktivitas. Mungkin saja karena kau kehilangan cairan tubuhmu!"_

Suara itu masih sama. Masih terdengar ceria.

Lalu latar pantai itu berganti dengan sebuah ruangan serba biru dan putih dan Baekhyun sudah berganti baju menjadi kemeja dan celana panjang,

" _Cairan tubuh bisa hilang bahkan saat kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Maka dari itu, minum Isotonik X untuk mengganti cairan tubuhmu yang hilang! Isotonik X, solusi untuk cairan tubuhmu!"_

Baekhyun menutup iklan tersebut dengan senyum cerah terlukis di wajahnya, sebelum papan reklame LED itu kembali menampilkan iklan isotonik tersebut, namun dalam bentuk gambar.

* * *

" _Maafkan aku."_

 _Chanyeol menunduk. Malam ini dirinya dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari dorm. Baekhyun yang saat itu baru pulang dari promosi comeback solonya terlihat bingung,_

" _Kenapa, Chanyeol?"_

 _Pria dihadapannya kini membisu. Kedua tangan kekarnya yang tertutup oleh sebuah jaket tebal kini terkatup satu sama lain. Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi itu untuk menatapnya,_

" _Kau kenapa? Tahu, kan kalau kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan._

 _Chanyeol masih tidak mau menatap mata Baekhyun, tetapi bibirnya kini bergerak,_

" _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku bukan pacar yang baik. Kau lebih baik putus denganku."_

 _Tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pipinya kini membeku, "Apa maksudmu, Yeol?"_

" _Aku pacar yang buruk. Aku bukan pacar yang bisa kau andalkan. Aku terlalu kekanakan. Aku tidak pernah mau mengalah. Aku tidak baik, Baekhyun. Putuslah denganku."_

 _Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, "Yeol, kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya. Kau memang bukan pria yang terbaik, tetapi kau baik untukku Chanyeol. Segala kekuranganmu lah yang menjadikanmu Park Chanyeol, bukan orang lain."_

" _Tetapi aku akan menyakitimu bila kita masih berpacaran, Baek." suara Chanyeol kini meninggi, tangannya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari pipinya, "Cepat katakan putus dan kita akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Baekhyun kini terlihat marah, bagaimana tidak, pacarnya menyuruhnya untuk memutuskannya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan mengatakan setelah ini akan baik-baik saja?_

" _Chanyeol, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali. Aku tidak peduli dengan kekuranganmu. Semuanya-"_

" _Tidak, Baek. Kita bukan membicarakan hal yang sama."_

 _Baekhyun mengerang kesal, "Lalu apa?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Membuat Baekhyun kesal, "Lalu apa, Chanyeol? Apakah kita akan bertengkar untuk hal yang sama lagi setelah ini? Kau terus berbicara tentang kekuranganmu, aku lelah mengulang segala pembicaraan ini lagi, Yeol. Kita-"_

" _Aku dijodohkan, Baek!"_

 _Baekhyun kini terdiam membeku, "Apa?"_

 _Baru kali ini Chanyeol berani menatap mata Baekhyun, mata yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia kagumi._

" _Aku dijodohkan dengan anak perempuan teman ayahku. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, Baek."_

" _Apa?" Baekhyun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, matanya membelalak tidak percaya, "Kau pasti bercanda kan?"_

" _Kau melihat aku bercanda saat ini?" suara Chanyeol kini setajam pisau, "Aku dijodohkan dan aku menerimanya."_

 _Mata Baekhyun kini terlihat berair, "Bohong, Chanyeol." Matanya mencari kebohongan di mata Chanyeol, berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan berkata 'april mop' walaupun bulan ini bukan bulan April._

 _Tetapi mata Chanyeol tidak bergerak jenaka sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar melakukan apa yang barusan pria tinggi itu katakan._

" _Mengapa…." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak berani menjawab._

" _Mengapa kau menerimanya?" Baekhyun kembali membuka suara, "Bukankah kita sudah merancang masa depan kita? Mengapa, Chanyeol? Mengapa kau melakukan ini secara tiba-tiba padaku? Mengapa kau tidak membicarakannya padaku sebelumnya? Mengapa, Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya kembali tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau menatap mata itu lagi._

 _Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ini bukan demi dirinya saja, tapi juga demi Baekhyun._

" _Kita tidak memiliki masa depan, Baekhyun. Kau laki-laki dan aku juga laki-laki, tidak ada masa depan yang terlihat dari hubungan kita. Kita akan tetap berada di lingkaran yang sama jika kita tetap seperti ini."_

" _Chanyeol, kita bisa mengadopsi anak nanti. Kita bisa menikah di luar negeri jika Korea belum melegalkan hubungan kita nanti. Kita bisa-"_

" _Ini bukan masalah anak atau hal lain, Baekhyun." potong Chanyeol, "Ini masalah bagaimana kita ke depannya. Kau mempunyai mimpi, aku pun begitu. Jika kita bersama, kita tidak akan berubah."_

 _Baekhyun berjalan maju kearah Chanyeol, "Omong kosong!" Tangan-tangan kecilnya kini memukul dada Chanyeol frustasi, sambil tersedu-sedu dalam tangisnya._

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali membawa pria kecil ini ke dalam pelukannya. Menghangatkannya, menghapus air matanya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang._ Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa.

 _Setelah lelah mengeluarkan amarahnya, Baekhyun kini terisak, tangannya meremas baju Chanyeol sambil tertunduk di dada lelaki tersebut,_

" _Katakan bahwa semua itu bohong, Chanyeol. Katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku."_

 _Chanyeol menarik napas, sekali lagi ia ingin merengkuh Baekhyun dan mengatakan semua itu bohong. Mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Baekhyun dan akan selalu mencintai pria kecil itu sampai kapan pun._ Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa.

 _Chanyeol kini melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari bajunya, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun karena pria kecil itu kini menunduk dan menutup wajahnya, bahu pria itu masih bergetar, isakan masih terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol berusaha menghapus itu semua dari pendengarannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun,_

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang Baekhyun pinta._

" _Maafkan aku, Baek."_

xxxxx

 _Berita akan bubarnya EXO sudah menyebar ke penjuru Korea, bahkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Kumpulan penggemar datang berdemo di depan kantor SM, menuntut penjelasan dari agensi besar tersebut. Notifikasi tidak berhenti-berhentinya datang ke ponselnya, deringan telepon pun datang silih berganti. Para penggemar memenuhi kolom komentar media sosialnya dengan menuliskan kata-kata yang mengisyaratkan agar grup idola itu tidak bubar._

 _Matanya kini menatap kumpulan media, dan juga penggemar yang datang ke konferensi pers ini untuk mendengar penjelasan, sekaligus melihat EXO bersatu, 9 anggota, untuk terakhir kalinya._

" _-Kami dahulu memiliki mimpi yang sama, berdiri di atas panggung. Tapi lambat laun kami sadar bahwa mimpi tersebut bukanlah mimpi kami satu-satunya. Disaat mimpi itu menjadi nyata, masing-masing dari diri kami mendambakan mimpi yang lain. Tapi sayangnya, mimpi itu tidak sama lagi."_

 _Suho kini menatap seluruh peserta dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu menatap para anggota satu persatu lalu kembali menatap seluruh peserta,_

" _Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi tetapi disatu sisi, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak satu sama lain. Saya, Kim Junmyeon, selaku ketua dari EXO, memutuskan bahwa saya, dan rekan-rekan EXO, Kim Minseok,"_

 _Mata Chanyeol kini beralih kearah Minseok yang terlihat tegar._

" _Do Kyungsoo,"_

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa emosi._

" _Kim Jongdae,"_

 _Jongdae terlihat menghela napas panjang._

" _Zhang Yixing,"_

 _Yixing kini menunduk._

" _Kim Jongin."_

 _Jongin terlihat menghapus air matanya._

" _Oh Sehun."_

 _Sehun juga terlihat menghapus air matanya. Bagaimana pun maknae tetap lah maknae. Jongin dan Sehun lah yang terlihat menangis._

" _Park Chanyeol,"_

 _Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya ketika namanya dipanggil. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya menerima segala keputusan._

" _-dan Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Chanyeol, untuk terakhir kalinya mencoba menggerakan ekor matanya untuk melihat Baekhyun._

 _Terakhir kalinya._

 _Baekhyun saat ini hanya menatap ke lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa tangisan, tanpa pergerakan apapun, tanpa emosi, tetapi bukan seperti tatapan tanpa emosi yang Kyungsoo berikan. Tatapan Baekhyun benar-benar kosong. Seakan jiwanya tidak ada di dalam tubuhnya._

 _Seakan-akan Baekhyun mati._

* * *

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit?"

Suara itu terdengar seperti sudah mengalami asam-pahitnya kehidupan. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita tua yang memandangnya dengan tatapan galak,

"Kalau kau tidak jadi naik jangan berdiri di depan situ. Orang lain masih ingin naik kereta. Jangan sampai mereka telat karena kau menghalangi mereka, anak muda."

Chanyeol yang seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menunduk meminta maaf,

"Baik, maafkan aku." sebelum akhirnya bergeser kearah samping, membiarkan wanita tua itu maju duluan sebelum akhirnya ia bergantian maju masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu subway.

Ponselnya kini bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **From: Wife**

 _ **Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana? Cepat pulang! Aku memasak dakgalbi untukmu! 9:40pm**_

Chanyeol langsung membalas pesan itu dengan menuliskan bahwa ia akan sampai ke rumah tak lama lagi.

Matanya beralih ke papan reklame LED itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan mengingat Byun Baekhyun. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat senyuman dari bibir Byun Baekhyun.

Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dari awal. Saat itu, di bawah gelapnya malam, dan langit tanpa bintang, Chanyeol sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Ia juga tidak menyesali segala kenangannya dengan Byun Baekhyun dan akan terus melihat ke depan.

Ya, ke depan. Dimana segala mimpinya masih menunggu untuk dilaksanakan.

 **==FIN==**

" _Chanyeol-ah, katakan padaku. Jika kau sudah tidak bersama EXO, kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Pertanyaan apa itu, Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sudah, jawab saja."_

" _Jika sudah tidak bersama EXO ya…. Hm…. Yang jelas aku akan tetap bersamamu."_

" _Hah! Jawaban apa itu!"_

" _Kau bertanya ya aku menjawab."_

" _Huh, walaupun nanti aku sudah menjadi jelek, penuh kerutan dan tidak bersinar lagi kau akan tetap bersamaku?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tahu tidak, bahwa bintang yang paling bersinar adalah bintang yang paling cepat mati? Kau tak mau kan disamakan dengan itu?"_

" _Lalu, kalau aku bukan bintang yang bersinar. Aku apa, dong?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau adalah langit, Baek. Bintang akan menghilang saat fajar muncul. Tetapi, langit? Langit akan terus berada disitu. Siang, malam… Langit tidak akan menghilang. Langit tidak akan mengkhianati bumi dan isinya."_

" _Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah…..?"_

" _Aku lebih memilih langit tanpa bintang."_

* * *

 _ **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Tenang aja kok CB lagi bulan madu di Hawaii :))**_

 _Jangan lupa review, follow, favorite dsb ya! :)_

 _Xoxo,_

 _Kay._

 _2016/08/29 Unbeta._


End file.
